Happy Birthday Mamo-chan
by SilverBunny
Summary: Mamo-chan's Birthday....and Usagi's un expected present^_~*one parter*


AN: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII minna, miss me? well I miss you very much :) YAAAAAY it's good to be back *gives minna a big hug* . okay read, enjoy, annnnnnnd E-MAIL me. oh one more thing, just wanted to say that this story takes place after all of the seasons, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimers: *sigh*  
  
Thank you: Nat-chan (the wonderful), Spring-chan(the BEST), Kuris-chan(the amazing), Jess-chan(the   
Sweet)Pam-chan (the marvelous)Grace-chan (the remarkable)and allllllllll of you minna ^_^  
  
  
)-----------------------------------------------------------------------@  
  
  
Happy Birthday Mamo-chan  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
*****************************************  
  
Chiba Mamoru opened his eyes on the sound of his alarm clock. He turned around and looked at his clock, which read 6:00 AM.  
"I better get up or my whole schedule will be ruined." He said to him self and sat straight on his bed, his firm and muscular trunk reflected the sun light which came through his bedroom window. He stretched his muscles and was about to get out of his bed when he heard a bang and then a cheerful   
voice from the doorway sang "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMO-CHAN."  
Mamoru jumped out of his bed in surprise, then he remembered that he only sleep in his boxers, so he jumped back into his bed again, and the whole thing took him only a split of a second, indicating that our favorite masked hero has amazing reflexes.  
"USAKO???? What are you doing here? How did you get in? you almost gave me a heart attack." Screamed Mamoru in surprise.  
"I have a key silly, remember?" she said cheerfully and sat beside him on the bed.  
"And WHAT are you doing here at this hour? Is something wrong?" he asked her, a little concerned.  
"Oh Mamo-chan, it's your birthday, I wanted to surprise you, did I do something wrong?" she said, a little down.  
"Oh no Usako, I didn't mean to give you that impression, but....." he said gathering her in his arms. "But I never thought that you're capable of getting up this early in the morning. It's a miracle" He teased her.  
"Baka." She said, hitting him lightly on his bare chest. Mamoru just held her closer to him and kissed her neck softly.  
"Thank you for your present, Usako." He whispered, his face buried in her neck.  
"For what present? I didn't give you one." she whispered back, burying her own face in his shiny black hair.  
"Oh but you certainly did, my sweet." He pulled back just enough to look at her sweet face. "You being the first person I see when I getup from sleep is the best present anyone has ever given me."  
  
Usagi was speechless to say the least. She didn't know what to tell him, he always knew how to make her feel like that, and apparently he enjoyed doing that to her...  
"I love you." She said simply, and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her mouth on his and kissing him lovingly. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back passionately, forcing her mouth to open more and more to his very demanding kiss.  
"I love you too, odango." He said when they finally broke the kiss.  
"Okay, since it's your birthday, I wont get mad at you for calling me that, to day I live to serve you my prince." She said smiling.  
"Serve me?" he questioned.  
"Ahuh, today, you're gonna be treated like a sultan your highness, and that's my present, well it's part of my present any way." She explained.  
"Do you mean that..." Mamoru was horrified from the idea. His Usako is going to serve him all the day? He just hoped that this service didn't include cocking, driving, cleaning, washing, ironing, sewing, or watering his plants. Don't get him wrong minna, he loved his Usako, but let's face it, when it comes to these things, she's a catastrophe.   
"Umm, Usa, thank you, but I don't think it'll be a good idea to..."  
"None sense." She said, cutting him off. "It's a wonderful idea for a present. Now don't move, I'll go get your breakfast for you." She said, heading for the door.  
"Breakfast, here?" he asked  
"Sure, they always have breakfast in bed, don't they?"  
"And who's *they* ?" he asked.  
"Actors in the movies silly." She said, giving him a sunny smile.  
"I see." He said, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Would you hand me my robe please?"  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I want to go to the bathroom to wash up, and I can't get out of bed like this, not with you in the apartment."  
"But Mamo-chan, you HAVE to stay in bed, they don't get up in the movies, not until they eat breakfast and read the newspaper." She said   
"Well they have their way, and I have mine. Now either you give me my robe, or I'll go to the bathroom without it, it's your call odango, oh and I want you to know - just for the record - that I only have my boxer on, hmm I wonder if I even have that on." He threatened.  
Usagi blushed fiercely at his last sentence, but she was too rigid to give up.  
"You're NOT getting outta bed before you eat breakfast in it, I will NOT let you ruin your present." She said stubbornly, stamping her foot on the floor.  
"Wrong answer, odango." He said, and started to get up.  
"You wouldn't dare." She said, shakingly.  
"Watch me." he said, an evil grin on his face, and then, with one swift movement, he got up from his bed.  
When Usagi heard the challenge in his voice, she panicked, and before he could stand up, she turned around in terror, trying to rush outta his bedroom, but she forgot that doors had to be opened before people could pass through them... so the natural result of her trying to go to the living room without opening the door was..... BAAANG.....THUD...  
  
***************************************  
  
"Usako, Usako wakeup." Usagi opened her eyes to see a blurry vision of her Mamo-chan.  
"Wh...what happened?" she whispered weakly.  
"Oh nothing, you just ran into the door -as usual-." He said, chuckling  
"That's not funny." She said in anger.  
"Sorry." He said trying to hide his amusement.  
Usagi just gave him another angry look and looked around. She was lying on Mamoru's bed and an ice pack was placed on her head. She looked at Mamoru, who was wearing jeans and T-shirt. And then she looked at the clock, which read 10:30.  
"Was I out for four hours?"   
"OH yeah, you were. I left you here, went jogging, came back, took a shower, ate breakfast, went out and bought some groceries, and when I came back you were still a sleep.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, and tried to get up, but the effort gave her a horrible headache.  
"Uh my head." She said, placing her hand on her head.  
"Don't try to move Usako. Here, I made you breakfast, you can eat it in bed, don't getup." He said, placing a bed tray on her lap, you know, the kinda tray that had four legs? Yeah that one. Anyway, he placed the tray, but before he could remove the cover, he heard a sigh from his Usako.  
"What's wrong Usa?" he asked softly.  
"I...I should've been the one who serve you today. You're supposed to relax not go shopping, make breakfast, or...or take care of me. I didn't plan for this, I failed.." she whispered, crying softly.  
Mamoru couldn't tolerate to see her like that. He remover the tray and held her in his arms ever so gently.  
"Shshshsh Usako, don't say that. You didn't fail at all. Come on cheer up, besides, we have the rest of the day for you to take care of me, don't we?" he said looking lovingly at her face. "Now eat your breakfast, and if it makes you feel better, I'll stay here with you until you finish."  
"It'll make me feel better if you eat it with me Mamo-chan." She smiled at him.  
"Sure, why not. I think it's okay to eat two breakfasts in my birthday." He said and placed the tray back on her lap. Then he lied in the bed next to her and wrapped one arm around her waist and uncovered the tray with the other.  
"So princess, are you going to feed me or do you want me to feed you?" he asked playfully.  
"Tell you what my prince, I'll feed you if you feed me,how about that?" she said, giggling lightly.  
"Ooow, I love that idea." He said, kissing her softly.....  
  
***************************************  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH USAKO, WATCH OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. MYYYYY CARRRRR." Screamed Mamoru.  
"Don't worry Mamo-chan, I have the situation under control. You just sit back and relax."   
"RELAX?????? You're driving my beautiful car like a maniac and you want ME to RELAX???????"  
Usagi didn't pay much attention to his anger, she was determined to get to the cinema before the movie begins.  
"It's my fault, I shouldn't have let you talk me into this, you know as much about driving as you know about math." He grumbled to himself.  
***FLASH BACK***  
Usagi gave Mamoru a magazine and pulled him to the couch.  
"You're going to sit here until I finish cleaning, okay?" she told him  
"I can't just sit here, let me help you Usa, really, I don't mind."   
"No thank you I don't need help. Just sit here and read. I'll go clean the kitchen. DON'T follow me okay?" she said and went to the kitchen.  
"GOD I hope she doesn't ruin anything else." He whispered. "So far, she spilled orange juice on my carpet, burned one of my favorite shirts trying to iron it *thank god I hid my green jacket before she got to it* , burned the stakes that we should've ate for lunch, AND broke a flowerpot."  
Mamoru's thoughts were cut off by a crash sound coming outta the kitchen, but before he could get up, Usagi came into the room.  
"Uh, nothing to worry about Mamo-chan...hehe...umm just a tiny accident, that's all, hehe everything is under control."  
"What did you break, Usa?" he said calmly, too calmly, thought Usagi'  
"Umm, just your m....m...mug." she said and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to at least kill her, and she wouldn't blame him much if he did, after all, she did brake his favorite mug, and burned his shirt amongst other things she didn't want to remember.  
"It's okay Usa, I'm sure you didn't mean to, you just need some practice then you'll be better in the kitchen." When Usagi heard his sentence, she opened one eye and looked at him in utter surprise.  
"You....you're not mad at me?"  
"No I'm not." He assured her.  
"OH Mamo-chan, thank you, thank you for being so nice to me. anyone else would've killed me by now." She said wrapping her arms around him, and hugging him tightly.  
"No one will touch you as long as I'm alive Usako, I'll murder who ever dares and lay a hand on you my sweet." He said lovingly and kissed her mouth sweetly.  
They stayed in each others arms for a while, content to just hold each other.  
"Mamo-chan.."  
"Hmm?"  
"Let's go out."  
"Where?"  
"How about the movies?"  
"I rather stay here with you." He said, seeking her lips.  
"Pleassssse??"  
"Oh c'mon Usa, I thought that we're supposed to spend the day together."  
"We will be together in the movies." She insisted.  
"But we won't be alone.  
"Mamo-chan pleassssse? Pretty please with chocolate souse?"  
"Okay, if that's what you want Usako."  
"It is, and I'll drive." She said cheerfully.  
"WHAT? Noway, I'm not going to let you drive never."  
"I see *sniff* you don't trust me enough to drive your car *sniff* you think that I'm good for nothing." She said, her face clouded, and her eyes moisty.  
"Usa...I didn't mean that, I just.."  
"You don't have to explain Mamo-chan, I understand, really I do." She said, now crying.  
Mamoru couldn't bare to see her like that, her poor heart probably broke from his sentence, so he said the only thing a loving boyfriend could say in this kinda situation.  
"It's okay Usako, you can drive, I was just joking with you."  
"REALLY?? YAAAAAY thank you Mamo-chan, you're the BEST ever." She squealed, throwing her self in his arms and hugging him. Mamoru just sighed and hugged her back trying not to think of his poor car......  
  
**END OF FLASH BACK**  
  
"USA, ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU JUST PASSED A RED LIGHT."  
"Relax, the street is empty, no one saw me."  
"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU PASS A RED LIGHT?"  
"I just wanted to get to the movie on time, so stop screaming will you? You're making me nervous."  
"That's it, I had it, pull over." He said  
"What?????"  
"I said PULL OVER."  
"But..."  
"NOW."  
Usagi didn't argue with him, she found a good spot and stopped the car their, and waited quietly for him to say something. Mamoru climbed out of the car without a word, and went to the driver seat, pushed her softly to the passenger seat, and sat in her place. He started the car and drove to a cliff, there, he stopped the car and gazed into the horizons.   
"A beautiful sunset, don't you think, Usa?"  
"I'm sorry Mamo-chan."  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For ruining your birthday." She said, lowering her head.  
"Usako look at me." he said, and waited for her to look at him, when she did, he just smiled at her and pulled her to his lap, hugging her.  
"Thank you, Usako." He said after a while. "Thank you for being with me, thank you for loving me so much, and thank you for giving me the best birthday present EVER. Seeing you try your best to make me happy is the BEST present I have ever received. No one ever did that to me before. I love you my sweet." He leaned closer to her and caught her lips with his, kissing her with all the love he held for her, the love he didn't think himself capable of giving until he met her. And he knew deep in his heart that this wasn't his birthday, he knew that his birthday was the day when he first met his princess, before that, he was nothing but a breathing corpse.  
"You make me feel so alive my love." He whispered and kissed her again..  
  
***************************  
  
Mamoru arrived to his apartment with Usagi wrapped in his arms tightly, he unlocked his apartment and they went in into the dark living room.  
"Usako,I'll go turn the lights on, stay here until I do, I don't want you to fall down in the darkness and hurt yourself."  
"No Mamo-chan, I'll do it." And she rushed to the living room before he could stop her. Usagi surprisingly managed to reach the switch without any accident. And when she turned the light's on,a big group of people popped out and shouted.  
"SURPRISE......HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMORU."   
The startled Mamoru looked around him, and saw his Usako in the middle and their friends were scattered all over the room. Haruka and Micharu were by the window, Ray popped out of the closet with Yuchiru, Amy stood by Usagi with Minako, Makoto came out of the kitchen, Motoki came out of the bedroom with Rieka, Setsuna and Hotaru came from behind the book shelves. And by his feed stood Luna, Artimes, and..... and DIANA??? What was Diana doing here? Does that mean that .... That Chibi-Usa is here too?" his question was soon answered by a sweet young voice coming from behind Usagi..  
"Happy Birthday Mamo-chan." Said the pink haird girl, running to him and hugging him.  
"Chibi-Usa???? What...how?..." he looked at his feature daughter in surprise and then he looked at Usagi, her mother, for an answer. But the one who answered him wasn't Usagi, it was the guardian of time, Setsuna..  
"Let's just say that Usagi-chan used her authority over me." said the green haired woman, smiling.  
"U...Usako planned all this?" he asked no one in particular, but every body in the room - except for Usagi-either nodded in agreement or said a yes.  
Mamoru looked at his love for a second, and then he approached her and said.  
"Usako, I wanted to tell you something this evening, and I planned to tell you this when we are alone, but now I'll tell you infront of every body, because they have always supported us and helped us, that's why they deserve to hear this as well. I was going to give you this on the 30th of June, but I thought that two happy occasions - you're and Chibi-Usa's birthday- were enough for one day. That's why I wanted to wait until my birthday to ask you this." He said and knelt down on one knee, taking a velvet box out of his pocked and opened it to reveal a shiny object. He took her hand in his and said.  
"Princess, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked softly.  
Usagi looked at him with surprised happiness, she was too happy to say anything, words refused to form in her dry mouth, so she did the only thing she could manage. She nodded softly, tears of happily running down her cheek. Mamoru took the ring out of its box and gently placed it in her finger. It was a beautiful golden ring, in the, middle, it held a golden crescent moon, wrapped around the moon was a rose with a shaft made out of jade and the petals made out of diamonds. Mamoru stood up and looked at his future wife.  
"I love you Usako." He whispered softly.  
"And I love you Mamo-chan." She whispered back before he closed her mouth with his. Mamoru kissed her gently *he was aware that their friends and daughter are watching them * and wrapped his arms around her, but after tasting her sweet lips, he forgot everything about the audience in the room, and opened her mouth with his, exploring every inch of her welcoming mouth with all the love he held for her for more than a thousand year, and all the love he'll hold for her for eternity..........  
  
************************************************  
Sooooooooo, like it, hate it, or what? Please e-mail me and tell me minna-chan, pleassssseeee??  
  
  



End file.
